PreCure! Valkyrie Heart!
by Lucky Kitten
Summary: When the Valkyrie Kingdom is under attack, Angus, a young fairy, is sent to Earth to find Pretty Cure. Fourteen-year-old Ginhime Haruka is chosen to become a Pretty Cure and save the Valkyrie Kingdom from evil! But will she be able to when keeping a big secret such as this is so hard?
1. The birth of a Cure!

**So after the completion of Destined PreCure, I've decided to create another fanseries. I have probably put a lot more though and effort in to this one than I did with Destined but we'll see how it goes.**

**Viewers, I please ask, leave reviews and feedback so I may improve on my work in future.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a dark medieval world, a young prince who goes by the name of Hiro bloomed as one of the greatest knights ever known. Not even the largest dragon or the most dangerous beast could discourage Hiro. His bravery was rewarded daily and he became everyone's favourite. But he did not do this on his own, most of his fame had come from his father, Jun'ichi. His father was the bravest knight before he passed it down to his son and eventually died.  
_

_Hiro inherited his father's powerful sword and fought day and night, protecting his hometown from all evil that lurked outside and attacked. It had become Hiro's main target to protect his home and he would not rest until every beast was slain._

_But one day, the most darkest evil unexpectedly attacked the town. It was a giant and dark figure, it's eyes golden yellow with fury and it's large, over-hanging body seemed to crush every building it was near. It's giant hands grabbed ahold of citizens and it swallowed them whole, it's body growing bigger and bigger as it ate more and more villagers. Men, women and children were all being gulped down by this unknown, dark creature, including the village's guards.  
_

_Suddenly, Hiro stepped up to the challenge, aiming his father's might sword at the mysterious creature in anger. His glistening white armour shining in the yellow light of the monster's eyes.  
_

_In Hiro's bravest and loud voice, he shouted: "Your end has arrived, beast!"._

_The creature's roar boomed, the force almost knocking the brave knight from his feet. But he stood his ground, not even flinching at the creature's intimidating appearance. The monster then threw itself at Hiro, opening it's large mouth to swallow him up._

_Hiro charged straight at it. He pointed his sword up in the air beside him, ready to strike at the creature as soon as he got near. The two neared and Hiro rose his sword and-  
_

_"HARUKA!"_

* * *

The scenery twisted and changed. The village faded and a room came into place. The room had blue painted walls and smooth wooden floors. Several pieces of bedroom furniture faded in afterwards. A wardrobe, a dresser, some drawers and shelves that have been nailed onto the walls. On one of the shelves, there were different ornaments, snow globes, teddy bears and little figurines. But the rest of them were filled with lots of different fictional and non-fictional books.

In the corner, was bed covered in white blankets and pillows, and sat on that bed, was a young girl. She had light brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and she possessed dark blue eyes. She wore a light blue jumper, khaki three-quarter length skinny jeans and white trainers. She was holding a book, which she dropped and groaned loudly in frustration.

"Haruka! I have an errand for you!" a loud, feminine voice called.

Haruka frowned miserably and left the bedroom. She made her way down a wooden staircase and appeared in a kitchen. The kitchen's counters were made of marble and the cupboards were made from a rich wood. It had a large, clean sink, an oven and stove and a refrigerator. Beside the kitchen was a large table with several seats around it. A man seemed to be sitting at the table and a woman was in the kitchen, wearing a purple apron.

The woman had light brown hair and soft emerald eyes. She wore a pink shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. The man wore a black suit with a dark blue tie and he had black hair and blue eyes.

"Mooooom! I was in the middle of my book!" Haruka complained and pouted to the woman, her mother.

The man laughed. "Michiyo, you can't distract Haruka from her reading." he joked sarcastically, earning a scowl from both his daughter and his wife.

"Quiet, Yuuta. She has plenty of time to read." Michiyo scolded her husband and turned back to Haruka. "Haruka, please visit the store and buy some takoyaki sauce for dinner."

"But moooom, I'm almost finished with my book!" Haruka whined to her mother. Michiyo sternly looked at her daughter before pulling out the money from her pocket.

She held the money out to Haruka and frowned. "Please, and you can finally go back to your book."

Haruka pouted again and took the money from her mother. She walked her way to the door and grabbed her white jacket. She pulled it on before leaving her house. As she stepped out, she examined her street, seeing her neighbors walking through. She smiled to herself before heading off towards the store.

As she walked, she passed some of her neighbors and they exchanged greetings, smiles and waves to each other as they walked. Haruka turned the corner and she soon arrived at the store. Before she could enter, she was interrupted by a voice calling her name.

"Haruka-chan!" a high-pitched feminine voice called from beside her. Haruka glance and saw one of her best friends, Ayame.

Ayame was running towards her. She had long, dark brown hair and bright pink eyes. She wore a turquoise knitted beanie hat on her head with a white bow-front camisole top, a grey coat, a blue denim skirt and trainers. She smiled brightly as she caught up to Haruka.

"Kon'nichiwa, Haruka-chan!" Ayame greeted cheerfully and giggled cutely. Haruka smiled at her oh, so happy friend. "Kon'nichiwa, Ayame."

"Will you be in school on Monday?" Ayame asked, keeping her bright smile on.

Haruka nodded, "Yes. Have you spoken to Taiki today?" she asked, mentioning their other friend.

"Not yet, I tried calling him but I think he's busy with homework." Ayame replied and giggled again at the thought of their headstrong and completely reckless friend.

Haruka giggled with her. "Have you finished your homework? I started mine as soon as I got home from school yesterday."

Ayame nodded to her. "Let me guess, you finished it early to read that book again? It's about a knight?" Ayame guessed, tapping her chin with her index finger and pouting her lips a little in thought.

"Yeah. I love it! It's so amazing! Just think, there would've been an actual knight just like him one day and he defended his home and his friends!" Haruka cried as she burst into a fit of excitement. Ayame laughed at her imagination.

"It must be a good book if you get excited over it, Haruka-chan." Ayame mocked and poked her arm. Haruka pouted at her but cracked a smile afterwards.

"I want to be just like that knight one day, protecting the ones I love, getting rid of all evil..." Haruka trailed off but she was soon interrupted by Ayame's giggle once again.

Ayame smiled at her and giggle once more. "You have a great imagination, Haruka-chan, and it's nice that you'd want to protect your friends and family. You're very courageous, sort of like that knight in the story!" she said, "I must leave now, Haruka-chan, I will see you in school on Monday. Oh, and Taiki wants to talk to use about something too so don't forget to meet us as lunch, by under the orchid."

Haruka nodded, "I won't forget, I promise." They then exchanged smiles and giggles.

The two hugged each other tight and Ayame skipped off the opposite way she came. Haruka inhaled deeply before breathing out. She then turned back to the store and read the sign carefully. She nodded to herself before entering the store. She walked up and down different aisles before she came across what she was looking for, the takoyaki sauce for her dinner.

Haruka picked up a bottle, paid for it and left the store quickly. But as she stepped out, a suspicious feeling hit her and she looked around the now empty street. Everyone was gone, it was like they had just vanished into thin air.

Haruka rose a brow before looking back into the store. No one was in there either. Where had everyone gone? Haruka shrugged the matter off and began walking back home where she was suddenly stopped by a mysterious light shooting across the sky. The light was dazzling, it rained glitter all over the street which just seemed to disappear as fell. Haruka blinked but smiled.

"A shooting star?" she thought aloud.

But then, the clouds began to twist and change colour. They darkened to a purple colour covered the entire sky, blocking out the sunlight and the clear blue sky. Haruka gasped at the sight, watching the clouds twist around her and wind began to pick up. A darkly face formed in the cloud, much like the creature's from the story book she was reading. Her eyes widened at the sight and suddenly, a dark light flew from the sky like lightning and hit somewhere on her street, _near her house._

Haruka panicked and ran to her house quickly and desperately. She arrived at her door and saw that it had been forced open and slightly torched. Her eyes widened again before she pushed the door open and ran inside. She cautiously walked through the hallway. She arrived at the living room and peeked in, seeing no one. A bad feeling hit her gut like a ton of bricks. She gulped and carried on walking.

Haruka then came across the bathroom, she looked but no one was there either. She breathed in and walked to the kitchen. She entered it slowly, looking up to what was in there.

On the floor, she saw her parents, encased in a dark mist, their eyes closed and their skin so pale. Haruka exhaled deeply at the sight before she hurt a loud footstep. She glanced up and saw a evil-looking stranger standing in the middle of her family's kitchen. Haruka froze immediately and her grip on the bag in front of her tightened.

Haruka identified the stranger as male from his masculine physique. A long and torn cape hung behind him and he wore some sort of armour on his shoulders that had jagged spikes sticking out of them. He wore a black, button up shirt and midnight blue trousers with black boots. His skin was pale, he had dark red eyes and long, pale blue hair.

He rose his hand and swiped it across in front of him. A slice emerged from his hand and hit the paper bag, splitting it and making the bottom half with the takoyaki bottle in fall. The bottle smashed, leaking the sauce all over the floor. Haruka gasped and jumped slightly before stepping back slowly.

The evil-looking man grinned maliciously and rose his hand again. This time, a dark red entity began to fill his hands and a ball of energy was formed within seconds. He moved his hand again and aimed it at Haruka.

"Welcome to the darkness, shisu." the man grumbled and released the dark orb at her.

Haruka screamed loudly, covering her face with her arms. As the orb came near, a dashing light shot through the house and bounced off the dark orb. The orb flew back at the man, which he merely caught. He growled at the sparkling light as it hovered in front of Haruka protectively. "You spineless fool!" the man cursed as he glared.

"Never fear, Angus is here~guu!" an echoing voice cried happily and the light exploded, temporarily blinding the man. A small, brown bear cub-looking creature floated in front of Haruka with a giant smile.

"Haruka~guu! It is time for you to transform!" the creature giggled. It had large, fluffy ears, giant, pink shining eyes, wore a yellow backpack and a red neck scarf.

Haruka moved her arms and stared at the tiny creature in shock. "Who are you? What are you?" she asked, seeming to be frightened of the small creature. "Are you evil?"

The creature smiled and shook its ears. "No, no! I am here to help you~guu! My name is Angus and I am a fairy, I come from a place called the Valkyrie Kingdom! I was sent to find you~guu!" it replied and giggled.

"A-Angus? Valkyrie Kingdom?" Haruka replied, not really believing what the creature was saying. Angus nodded before turning himself around. He rubbed his hands together, moved them behind his back and patted the bottom of his backpack twice.

"Pat, pat~guu!" he cheered as he patted his bag. The backpack opened and out came a small white, silver and gold pact adorned with a little golden bow on the top. Followed it, was a little charm shaped as a sword. They both landed in Haruka's hands.

Haruka gazed at the items in awe. She had never seen anything like these before, especially something that looks so precious and beautiful. She looked back up at Angus in confusion. Angus' backpack closed and he turned back around to Haruka.

"What are these, Angus?" Haruka asked, now finally settling to the fact that a cub can talk.

"That's a PrePact and a Valkyrie PreCharm. You need to transform in order to protect yourself from Maoz~guu!" Angus replied and pointed at the two new items and then to the evil man who had now recovered from his temporary blinding.

Haruka's eyes widened. "How do I transform?" she asked desperately. Angus' eyes lit up quickly and he giggled.

"Open the PrePact, clip the Valkyrie PreCharm in to the center and press the large golden button~guu. Once you have done that, shout: "PreCure! Heart of Courage, awaken!"~guu." he explained and pointed at each items once again.

Haruka displayed and look of bravery, nodded and did exactly what Angus had said.

Haruka clipped her Valkyrie PreCharm into her PrePact. She then pressed the large golden button in the center of the pact and the charm released a silver light around Haruka's body.

"PreCure! Heart of Courage, awaken!" Haruka cheered and in a burst of light, she darted into the air, brightening up the area around her.

The white energy that covered her body exploded and formed Valkyrie armor that cover her torso, with a chain skirt. Brown and silver armour boots appeared along with a pair of brown and silver fingerless gauntlets. A large red ribbon wrapped around her stomach and flowed out behind her. Her PrePact then appeared and clipped itself around the ribbon, hanging loosely.

Haruka looked up, her eyes had changed from dark blue to aqua. Her hair fluttered, released itself from the ponytail and changed to ash blonde, with a hair pin on the side which had small angel's wings on it.

She leaped down to the floor and landed with ease, her aqua eyes now gazing forward.

"The Valkyrie warrior of light, I bring peace and serenity to the land! I am Cure Knight!" Haruka introduced her new self.

Maoz glared at his new opponent in fury. Now he was mad. "CURE KNIGHT!" he yelled and he began charging towards her immediately. Cure Knight glared back and moved into a defensive stance...

* * *

**So that's the first chapter of Valkyrie Heart! I have a design of Cure Knight's outfit and the link is on my profile so if you're interested to see, just look there. I have ALSO put it as the fanfiction's cover image so it's there too.**

**If you do look at the image, just exclude the angel's wings since they're not on Cure Knight's outfit.**

**Thanks guys, please R&R.**


	2. Cure Knight's silvery shower!

**So here we are again, onto chapter two of Valkyrie Heart!**

* * *

Haruka clipped her Valkyrie PreCharm into her PrePact. She then pressed the large golden button in the center of the pact and the charm released a silver light around Haruka's body.

_"PreCure! Heart of Courage, awaken!" Haruka cheered and in a burst of light, she darted into the air, brightening up the area around her._

_The white energy that covered her body exploded and formed Valkyrie armor that cover her torso, with a chain skirt. Brown and silver armour boots appeared along with a pair of brown and silver fingerless gauntlets. A large red ribbon wrapped around her stomach and flowed out behind her. Her PrePact then appeared and clipped itself around the ribbon, hanging loosely._

_Haruka looked up, her eyes had changed from dark blue to aqua. Her hair fluttered, released itself from the ponytail and changed to ash blonde, with a hair pin on the side which had small angel's wings on it._

_She leaped down to the floor and landed with ease, her aqua eyes now gazing forward._

_"The Valkyrie warrior of light, I bring peace and serenity to the land! I am Cure Knight!" Haruka introduced her new self._

_Maoz glared at his new opponent in fury. Now he was mad. "CURE KNIGHT!" he yelled and he began charging towards her immediately. Cure Knight glared back and moved into a defensive stance..._

* * *

**[Opening Theme & Sequence: Valkyrie Heart! Heart of Courage!]**

**Episode 2: Maoz and the frightening monster!**

* * *

Cure Knight watched as Maoz threw himself at her furiously. Her bravery soon turned to fear as she saw his fist glow red with dark energy. She ducked and Maoz's fist collided with the wall behind her, making the dark energy disperse in air. She gasped and ran off into the hallway and out the door, only to be followed by Maoz's raging fist once more. Knight squealed and stumbled to the side, narrowly avoiding his attack once again. Knight immediately took off down the road, running faster than she usually would.

"I can't do this, Angus! He's too quick and frightening!" Knight complained as Angus floated beside her while she ran.

Angus frowned, "But you can~guu! Just believe in the power of Pretty Cure!" he replied and with a hopeful look he floated away from her. Knight stopped in her tracks and turned to Maoz, who was pursuing her with another attack.

She jumped, easily avoiding the attack and Maoz stopped right underneath her. Knight panicked and kicked herself off his back, causing him to fall on his face. Knight flew forward, only to fall on to her butt with a thud. She groaned at the aching pain that spread up her back and stood up. She turned to see Maoz already on his feet with a large dark red ball of mist in his hands in front of him.

"Scream for me, O' magnificent Banshee!" Maoz called and threw the red mist up towards the dark clouds. The monster's face was still there and it seemed to have swallowed the red mist easily.

The face roared and twisted into the clouds. Then a large puff of darkness shot down to the ground and landed with a loud crash. It stood up and fixed it's glance on Knight. It must have been over ten feet, as he stood taller than the houses in the street.

"Let's see how you defeat Banshee." Maoz cackled before disappearing in a flashing light. He shot up in to the air and stopped, the light growing and blocking out any light.

Knight whimpered and stared at Banshee in fear. Banshee narrowed it's eyes before emitting a loud and ear-piercing screech. Knight screamed and covered her ears as she desperately tried to cut out the screech. The screaming stopped and was replaced with loud thumping. She looked up and saw that the monster was now running straight for her.

"Oh no, it's heading straight for us~guu! Prepare yourself, Knight!" Angus warned and he glared on to the enormous creature. Angus waited for a response and turned to his right. "Cure Knight?"

Knight was long gone, she was sprinting in the opposite direction of the large monster. She screamed loudly, hearing the loud footsteps coming closer. Angus glanced at the monster again, seeing it closer than before and floated after Knight. "W-wait~guu!"

Knight panted as she desperately ran for her life. "Why did I agree to this? I'm so stupid!" she cried.

"Because you want to 'protect the ones you love and get rid of all evil'~guu!" Angus cried back, quoting what Knight had said earlier to her friend. Knight's eyes widened and she came to an abrupt halt, Angus crashing into the back of her.

"I did, didn't I?" Knight mumbled as she thought to herself. She turned herself around, picked up Angus and smiled to him. "I'll fight with everything I've got!"

Angus' eyes were rolling and he managed a smile. "Th-thank you~guu." he stammered. Knight's moment was cut short by a loud and terrifiying roar.

They both looked up and saw two heavy fists come colliding down around them. A loud boom echoed through the street along with a crash. Knight and Angus flew uncontrollably up past Banshee's face and above the houses. Debris surrounded them. Knight's eyes laid on Angus, who seemed to be in an enourmous amount of pain from the attack.

Anger filled Knight's body and she saw nothing but red. She spun in the air, grabbed Angus and landed her feet on a piece of debris. She glared down at Banshee, who now had risen to his feet and began walking through the street. Knight growled and kicked herself off the debris. She flew through the air gracefully, holding Angus tight and heading straight for Banshee. She spun around again, making sure her feet were facing Banshee as she flew down, she then began to twirl quickly.

"Take this, you coward!" Knight shouted loudly. Maoz turned to see Knight had switched target to him. Her feet collided with his chest and he came crashing down underneath her.

Knight then changed back to Banshee and soon enough, all three crashed into eachother. Dust and debris flew area and covered up the street from bird's eye view. Then a whip of wind produced by Knight blew the dust out of the way. She stood on top of Maoz's stomach, who was laying on top of Banshee's back. Banshee laid face first on the floor and seemed to be dazed by the unexpected attack.

Knight back flipped off them and skidded along the road. Angus released himself from her grip and floated beside her with a confident smile. "Now, Knight, use your attack~guu!"

"My attack?" Knight repeated and blinked cluelessly at Angus. Angus turned his glance to her and nodded. "Yes~guu! Call for your Valkyrie Sword!"

Knight tilted her head as she was still confused. "How?"

Angus rolled his beady eyes and pointed to her PrePact. "The PrePact!" he cheered and the pact sparked and shook a little. "Open it up, turn the golden button and call for it~guu!"

Knight rose a brow but grabbed her PrePact from her red ribbon. It opened it and let out a bright light. Knight stared at herself in the mirror and smiled adorably. She then turned the golden button, letting it spin and shine out gold.

"Heed my call! Pretty Cure Valkyrie Sword, rise!" Knight cried and the pact shot back. The mirror glowed and released a bright light that dashed to Knight quickly. It stopped in front of her and formed a large sword, around the size of her body.

The light burst, revealing the sword. It had an iron hilt, a silver blade and a blue tassel hanging off the bottom of the hilt. She grabbed the sword and swung it around her bravely. She gazed at the beautiful sword in awe, her eyes glittering from the shine of the blade.

Angus cheered. "Now, use your attack~guu!" he ordered and pointed his tiny hand towards Banshee and Maoz. Knight followed his arm and nodded.

Knight twisted the silver hilt, it turned with a mechanical clink and the blade itself began to glow silver. Silver glitter poured off the blade and disappeared as it neared the floor. Knight aimed her blade up to the sky above Banshee and Maoz.

"Let the silver rain fall!" Knight began before moving her sword behind her, ready to slash. "Pretty Cure! Silver Shower!" she cried and slashed twice, once vertically and once horizontally.

The two beautiful attacks flew up into the air above Maoz and Banshee. They collided, creating an explosion of silvery glitter than began to rain down upon them. Maoz yelled loudly before apprating in a cloud of black smoke. The glitter rained over Banshee, causing him to screech loudly in pain and created light holes in his body. He clutched his head and shook it vigourously.

"Capture him~guu!" Angus called. "Use your silver light to create the heart!"

Knight's sword disappeared in thin air and she gathered her silver energy in her hands. She held them out in front of her, drawing a large heart of silver glow. She brought her arms back and grinned. "Pretty Cure! Titanium Heart!" she screamed and pushed the attack at high speed.

The heart collided with Banshee's back, right above his heart. His heart glowed and his body exploded, two glowing wisps flying out and into Knight's home. The clouds disappeared and were replaced with the spring sky. The broken debris disappeared the destroyed road, crushed houses smashed cars were returned back to normal. Knight's PrePact unattached itself from the red ribbon, causing Knight to change back to Haruka. Haruka blinked, thinking it was all just hallucinations, but Angus flew in front of her with a big smile.

"Thank you, Cure Knight! You stopped Maoz from stealing more Brave Hearts~guu!" Angus thanked her and bowed his head. Despite the kind act, Haruka grabbed ahold of Angus and stretched his face comically and glared down at him.

"You're going to explain to me exactly what happened, what the heck Pretty Cure is and why I changed, is that clear?" Haruka shouted angrily. Angus yelped and cried before agreeing. Haruka's face softened and she held onto Angus.

Haruka looked down at her digital watch and gasped. "Oh no!" she exclaimed and dashed to her house quickly, holding Angus in her arms. She entered the front door, closing it behind her and placing Angus on the welcome mat. She bent down to his level and whispered, "Stay here and wait for me to return."

Angus nodded quietly and Haruka disappeared into the kitchen. Yuuta was now sat back on his seat and Michiyo was standing next to him. Both of them were holding their heads, looking rather confused. Haruka sighed with relief, knowing that they were okay. Michiyo looked at her daughter and then down at the Takoyaki sauce and smashed bottle on the floor.

"Oh, Haruka.. I told you to get the sauce without breaking it!" Michiyo complained, her face now looking disappointed and annoyed at the same time.

Yuuta followed his wife's gaze and laughed. "Haruka, you're so clumsy." he teased her. Haruka pouted. "Come on, we'll go out for dinner." he suggested, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.

Michiyo frowned at the idea but agreed and she began cleaning up the mess Haruka.. or 'Maoz' made. Haruka sighed again before quickly heading back to Angus, who was still waiting on the welcome mat. Haruka picked him up and sprinted up the staircase, then entered her room.

"We're heading out for dinner, stay in my jacket pocket and make sure you don't pop out. We'll have our conversation later." Haruka ordered, she sounded very annoyed.

Angus glared back up at her, "I don't have to take orders from you~guu." he replied with upmost sass. Haruka glared back at her and staring competition began. An angry spark flared between them.

"Do you want to get caught and thrown back to wherever you came from?" Haruka asked, folding her arms and turning herself away from him. Angus squealed with anger and stomped his foot.

"I saved you and this is the thanks I get~guu?" Angus cried, sounding outraged by Haruka's ignorant behavior. Haruka smirked at him before kneeling down to him. "If you DON'T remember, I saved you too."

The angry spark stirred between them again and they both pulled back with mouths pouted. And then they heard a voice calling up the staircase for Haruka. "Haruka!" Michiyo called loudly. Haruka kneeled down again and pulled open her jacket pocket.

"Jump in, Angus. I'll try and sneak you some food in when mom and dad aren't looking, okay?" Haruka said and smiled down at him. Angus pouted again and climbed in. Haruka clipped the pocket shut.

"Haruka, hurry up!" Michiyo called again, tapping her foot and waiting impatiently for her daughter. Haruka gasped and shot out the door, slamming it shut behind her. "Coming!" she called and raced down the stairs and out the door with her parents...

* * *

**Second chapter! Oh my gosh, my fingers are SOOOOOO tired now! But it was worth it. :)  
**


End file.
